Consumer and business Internet traffic is increasingly using rich-media applications, such as gaming, video collaboration, Internet Protocol (IP) TV, and music streaming. Some estimates dictate that video data will account for approximately 90% of consumer Internet traffic by the year 2012. Networked video devices (e.g., video surveillance) are being increasingly used in communications networks. Businesses can use video platforms to create competitive advantages, lower costs, and reduce environmental effects. For example, some businesses use web conferencing to host meetings. It can be challenging to accommodate video application demands, while reducing complexity, accounting for capacity, and offering an enjoyable user experience.